warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sorrelflower
Mentor Would you mentor me? As your apprentice? Patch (talk) 17:45, January 9, 2015 (UTC) I think it was Goldenmoon for Echopaw. Patch (talk) 19:55, January 9, 2015 (UTC) What Clan is it? Patch (talk) 20:10, January 9, 2015 (UTC) What apprentice was it? Patch (talk) 20:42, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay...sorry give me a minute... Patch (talk) 17:43, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Would Mockingjay mentor Echopaw(SuC)? That's the one sorry it took me a while to figure it out i've been sick... Patch (talk) 18:07, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Cinderleaf Hey bruh, I feel like I should have done this like way before (like way way before), but would I be able to roleplay her once again? But like it's your choice in the end. Cheers; — Tue Jan 27 01:59 Can Foxpaw become a warrior now? I'd like his name to be Foxstorm. Yeah tomorrow's good...I'll be on around 11:00...Can you be on then? If you like i'll roleplay Gylfie. 18:18, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Clear Water Will you look over his page and see if it's good enough to be silver so i can nominate him. I followed off of Pelli's to see an example. Thanks! 17:33, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :3 I never realized that two days ago was your birthday! :3 happy late birthday! ~ Foxy Don't eat my food 08:57, February 9, 2015 (UTC) thank you for joining the gay army 16:36, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Blue should ask Cardinal to be his mate under a mountain sunset. >:3 19:39, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Songpaw yo you can take songpaw I'll archive it later~ 10:34, March 26, 2015 (UTC) re; sure, as long as u put it on the blog post! cool w/ me, yo 14:16, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Adele Hey! I didn't want to comment on the vote as to not disrupt the CBV, but on her Charcat I think the sibling, mate, kits and any other blank sections should be removed? It just looks better idk if it's mandatory. 17:56, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Lol @ me I just realised u can't even remove those sections Kill me pls 18:00, March 30, 2015 (UTC) nice 18:16, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Apps Apps Could rdkit and Brownkit be apprenticed? 16:46, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Sparrowstar Hey I'm just curious if maybe Sparrowstar could mentor Aiden? Also Redkit needs to be apprenticed. 23:38, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Foxstorm (SprC) Foxstorm's charart? Will you do it? 18:24, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Alright. Thanks for letting me know. ^^ 00:13, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Caleb Hey since Caleb is Abyssinian could Sierra JoAnn somehow be his cousin? 15:32, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Estranged? 18:30, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Okay i don't have names for their parents so yah...could they somehow run into each other after Sierra joins TSF or I can do a quick rp in UL. 22:46, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Caleb vs. Sierra If it's okay with you Sierra can run into Caleb and the two can argue about whatever. 15:03, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay well I posted in UL to Caleb vs. Sierra. 15:13, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Charart Request Are they working on the To-Be chararts? f not could you do Otter's? 15:51, May 5, 2015 (UTC) SprC Deputy Hey just wondering who's going to be the new deputy after SprC Shock plot. If you don't have one picked may I suggest Snakeclaw? Or I offer up Crabstorm. 00:34, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Could Snakeclaw? He can mentor Wildkit when she becomes an apprentice in the next week or so. 11:17, May 6, 2015 (UTC) SprC Dep Alright I just thoguht Snakeclaw could cuz they were talking of SpringClan being pushed out of their territory. So Snakeclaw could be the deputy and maybe leader for a bit. 16:14, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Yo Hey! You and I need to have a discussion asap about SpringClan. I'm about to leave for a while, so if there's an easier way of talking to you than trying to just catch you in the chat, it would really be appreciated. Thanks! 23:24, May 7, 2015 (UTC) If it's fine with you I have Snakeclaw for dep. Maybe you and a few others like Leggy and Stoem could vote on it 14:25, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Sorry. I was actually making suggestions. I apologize. Go ahead. If not then I think Horizonfall would be good. Also would you like a kit from Brindlestorm's litter? 16:21, May 8, 2015 (UTC) No, it's not about that, although it does concern something related to that topic. Could you send me an email at emarieblodgett@gmail.com ? 22:53, May 8, 2015 (UTC) It's quite fine. He may get a chance eventually. Lol...anyway also i do understand...but as a voter i think Poolcloud would be great! 14:37, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Sorrt if i seem buggy. When Redpaw is a warrior and SprC is idk pushed out can Red become leader? If Sparrowstar is still alive? 16:00, May 9, 2015 (UTC) I know about Ravenwing, and the little idea sounds great, I'm totally down with it! 02:13, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey I'm so sorry if I sound like I am bugging you ;.; but can you make this little bundle an apprentice? It's way too overdue. I'm sorry again if I sound like I'm bugging you ^^ Thanks~ Regards, 10:21, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh no, not the charart! XD like, Roleplay with Sparrowstar and promote Wrenkit into an Appentice. Apologizes if I bothered you ;.; regards, 12:30, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much :) 22:36, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Wildkit Could you change Wildkit's mentor to Snakeclaw or Poolcloud? 02:33, May 17, 2015 (UTC) I hope I didn't upset you? You can keep it to whoever her mentor was. 03:16, May 17, 2015 (UTC) re; Pochardfoot's looking for cats to come with her - cats she'll slaughter off. 15:31, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Charart I was wondering if you'd do Sierra J-A's char? 02:54, May 31, 2015 (UTC) q do you wanna rp roseleaf? fez said i should ask you. i'd take her but since i already have newtcloud its like eehhhhh 16:16 Wed Jun 10 re tbh the best part was owen and the raptor squad. but it was such a good movie (though the original is still a classic). 06:25 Mon Jun 22 Hey when I come back may I rp a cat with you? I'm leaving until everything is calm and I'm starting over with my cats 02:07, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey i decided to stay a while longer as i put most of my characters ufa also would you like to rp their sibling? 22:06, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Of course I'm fine with that! 20:17, August 6, 2015 (UTC) I plan on having just one, little Maverick. The size is up to you, but I think one would be good, if not, there could be a few stillborns. 20:21, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I'm fine with just him! 20:24, August 6, 2015 (UTC) I think they should stick to two, if that's fine you with. :) 20:28, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Update on Bliss~ So Bliss is basically looking for Pelli, and she's preggers. Join the chat? ;3 xSadistic Psychopathx 15:19, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey it's been forever what's up? 14:03, August 26, 2015 (UTC) I'm good just working on some characters. I'm laying off on SprC rn as it's boring there. lol 14:11, August 26, 2015 (UTC) All in all I'm back in school now so it's EXTRA boring. 14:14, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey do you do charart requests? 14:29, August 26, 2015 (UTC) It's cool. 15:07, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey this is actually about the New AC. It got switched up and now is totally different but is Fawnberry and Rookfeather dying on the journey? JUst so I know since I rp Rookfeather. 15:37, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey! What's up? 15:38, August 27, 2015 (UTC) I don't know about Rookfeather rn. I'll probs kill him off and stuff. if your ever on tumblr anymore maybe therte's a way you could message me or something. 15:42, August 27, 2015 (UTC) I think SpringClan should be a bit active since Cypressclaw is no longer deputy. I just had a character assume she went missing. 16:30, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Well most active users have leaders, but anyway nobody uses chat anymore. 16:33, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I know your a rad user. Do you think maybe you could postin SprC? 16:35, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Great! Can we do a plot in SprC to make it much more interesting? 16:39, August 28, 2015 (UTC) AS long as your cool with it 16:45, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Well does Sparrowstar have any living littermates? 19:41, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Sparrowstar Well I was thinking if your cool with it maybe i could rp him/her? As long as your cool with it. 01:37, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Can i explain in chat? 02:25, August 30, 2015 (UTC) how about Sparrowstar remembers him/her i haven't decided on the gender yet after she sees him? Or maybe she finally remembers him after they get to know each other. 02:51, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey how are we gonna continue this Ross Sparrowstar plot? 16:06, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Will Lakestorm succeed Sparrow? I'm asking as SilverW already has a leader and Swamp will also be leader soon. 16:15, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay when's the next interaction for the sibs? 16:37, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Is it possible you could post in SprC? 17:02, September 9, 2015 (UTC) sorry to bother you but could Sparrowstar promote Wrenpaw and Leafpaw into warriors? It's very overdue and I want to do something with leafpaw afterwards. Thanks! 03:43, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hi, Sorrel! England is where the warrior cats supposevly live. Also, we are kind of like each other! I like most of your favorite songs and more! Hollytuft (talk) 22:41, September 13, 2015 (UTC)Hollytuft Plot Idea? Hey I was wondering if it's cool if I do a plot in Tribe of Rising Moons. It's more like a plot to make it more active and interesting, but anyway you in? I figured it'd start with Rain as he is crushing on Evening.— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 13:47, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Okay maybe you can post?— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 14:19, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Rad! I posted.— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 16:12, October 10, 2015 (UTC)